


I can feel how much you love me//And it just blows me away…

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kat needs a release... so you help her.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Reader
Kudos: 3





	I can feel how much you love me//And it just blows me away…

It had been months since you last saw Admiral Katrina Cornwell, but you knew when things were getting to be too much. She always went quiet. She had been quiet for weeks and finally you made the choice to go to her, selecting your lingerie carefully, the pale blue-gold mix designed to tease and delight Katrina when she finally saw it. It had been easy then, curl your hair, leave it to set in the soft curls she loved best, select a simple blue wrap dress, designed to make life easier for both of you. 

She’s quiet when you see her, pausing in the doorway before shutting and locking the door, staring at the sight of you sat on her desk, dress already on the floor. She crosses to you quickly, dips to kiss you and moans softly at how quickly you deepen it. You smirk, naturally, nudge her into her seat and settle on the desk facing her again, smirking at the look on her face. 

“You’re late babe…”

“You… booked this in?”

“Well, you have been quiet with me Kat… I was worried.”

She smiles then, the smile lighting her entire face and you smile, kissing her softly, sighing softly when she finally touches your skin, stroking it almost reverently. Her hands run everywhere, up and down, then finally hook around the ends of your bra cups, shoving them up and out of her way, dipping to latch at your chest, dragging a raw moan from you even as you run a soft hand through her hair, encouraging her onward, feeling her breath hitch and smiling softly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay baby… I’m yours.”

You speak softly, knowing she needs permission even now. Her breathing steadies the longer she nestles into you and sucks at your chest, slow hands running lower, finally inching the lace aside to tease at your entrance, soft eyes meeting yours, a silent plea.

“Please baby…”

It comes so easy but she smiles, easing across to latch at your other breast, teasing at your clit until you forget yourself enough to moan for her, smirking against you before pushing two fingers into you, finally sure enough of herself to take what she wants, what you both want. 

“Fuck… yes…”

She pulls back for a second, watching you under her touch, her pace slow and teasing but perfect, then moves, pulling from you and enjoying your whine, finally moving to do what she’s been wanting for a long time, aware of you watching her, the revelation of her ‘special drawer’ and her chosen strap draws a raw breath from you before she finally pulls you into her lap, your hands resting on her shoulder and in her hair, pulling her into a deep kiss, your body clenching for her. You’ve wanted this, her, for so long. 

She’s slow at first, teasing you into relaxing until you finally give in and relax, stroking her hair softly, sighing at her slow kisses pressed into your neck and shoulder, a whine escaping at the light nip she gives you. 

“Kat…”

She says nothing, smirks, kissing you deeply and finally, finally takes control, dragging you into a pace that leaves you panting her name, almost praying to her. The release when it comes is fast and somewhat unexpected, your body arching before you curl against her, reluctant to move, stroking her hair even as she leans into you, resting her head at the place where your shoulder and neck meet, hushing her quietly when she finally lets go of all the emotion she’s been holding onto, kissing her forehead softly, not caring how long you sit like this, wrapped around her. 

“I love you.”


End file.
